Season 4: A Splinter in Time
Season 4 of DTinagliastudios YouTube Series (subtitled, A Splinter in Time,) is the fourth season of DTinagliastudios series. It follows the events of the Ninja of Ninjago Earth-81 following the events of the Realm Wars movie. The first episode aired on YouTube on January 5th, 2017, and has 12 episodes in total. This season is preceded by the Realm Wars movie, and proceeded by Season 5: The Twilight Sands. Plot The Time Twins (E1) The episode begins 50 years ago on an island far off the coast of Ninjago. A man writes in his diary, marking the day he begins his exposition to find his lost brother, who was lost trying to find the Time Blades. . . The man goes off to the Wailing Alps, hoping to find him there. The man is lead to a temple on the mountain by a boy in a mask (who addresses him as Dr. Saunders.) They enter the Temple, and the boy is knocked out by a trap. Dr. Saunders is not careful enough, and falls through a hole in the ground. When he recollects himself, he turns around to find a Time Blade right behind him. He touches it, hoping that his brother is trapped within, but gets trapped there himself. . . - - - - Now during present day, the Ninja are repairing a ship when Kai asks Cole about Master Chen, who went missing after the Realm Wars. Nya also finds this troubling, as he know a lot about her parents that she does not. Wu interrupts, pointing out that he too knew their parents, but has not seen them since they finished forging the Time Blades. Misako explains that the blades were created to control the four elements of time, intended to be given to Kronos, the Time Ninja. She goes on to say that one of the Blades should reside in the Hanging Temple in the Wailing Alps. Kai and Nya insist on retrieving it, feeling a connection to it because it was forged by their parents. They arrive at the Temple, and Kai finds himself in the same position as Dr. Saunders 50 years ago. He picks up the Time Blade, and it glows. From the Blade comes Dr. Saunders and his brother Acronix. Kai and Nya are confused at the brotherly reunion, and Kai sees a sign that they should escape. Acronix then pulls out a green Time Blade to move in fast motion, and the brothers are gone. Kai and Nya are left alone with the red Time Blade confused, when all of a sudden the brothers reappear the steal the Blade. They use the Fast Forward Blade to return to their old home on the island. Acronix reveals to his brother (Krux) that even though he has been trapped in the Pause Blade for so long, his mission is the same, and he wants Krux to join him. Acronix reiterates their mission for his brother. He tells him that long ago, in that very building, they lived with their parents as children. One day, a grey ninja with a staff made of four Time Blades appeared. The ninja used the staff to slaughter their parents. They were traumatized. However, the ninja left behind a map that lead to the location of the Time Blades. It has been Acronix's obsession since then, and when he was much older, he went out in search for them. He only acquired one before he got trapped in the Pause Blade. Krux understands that he is obtaining the Time Blades so that he may go back in time to stop their parents murder from ever happening. Acronix confirms this, and asks him if he has every heard the term, "Vermillion" before, because they are words written on the map. Krux suddenly takes the map and reveals that the Vermillion are a dangerous species from a different realm. Krux also says that he knows a way to get there, from an Anacondrai sorcerer, while Acronix moves out to explore this modern time. Meanwhile at the Samurai X-Cave, Nya tries to convince Kai to tell Sensei Wu about this new threat. Kai begins to tell him, but does not reveal anything they saw. Nya pulls him aside and asks him why he didn't tell them. Kai says he lied "for the greater good," as he does not want to be responsible for another one of Ninjago's villains. Nya says she won't tell anyone, because she wants to wait for him to admit it, admitting that she knows she will regret this decision. Fast-Forward (E2) In Ninjago City, Acronix is exploring when he meets up with Skylor and some of the sub-ninja. Zora, Skylor, Rune, and Jack move in to stop him from advancing, when he stops them from moving with his Pause Blade. Acronix draws his weapon, and knocks them over while they are frozen. After the Pause Blade's effects wear off, he retreats. Meanwhile at the X-Cave, Jay gets a cellphone call from Jack. Jack tells them that there is a man in the City that is threatening them, and he can manipulate time. The rest of the Ninja take the new ship they were working on (Destiny's Shadow) and meet up with the others. Nya tries to convince Kai to tell the others about what happened in the Temple, but he says he'll tell them later. Acronix is spotted on the roof of a building, and he uses his Fast Forward Blade to retreat. The Ninja come to the conclusion that he has Time Blades. Meanwhile, on Stiix, Clouse meets Krux, and addresses him as "old friend." Krux asks him for a favor, and the two walk through a portal. Clouse has brought him to the Realm of the Vermillion. Krux witnesses warriors made of many different snakes climb inside armor. . . Vermillion Building (E3) Krux asks a general of the Vermillion about the Time Blade map, and she reveals that she has the same one. Krux says that he can free the Vermillion from the realm that they were imprisoned in for trying to steal the Time Blades if they help him. They agree, and Krux and the army pass through the portal. Meanwhile in Ninjago, the Ninja arrive back at the X-Cave and tell Wu about what has happened. Nya tries to convince Kai to tell them the truth about what he has done, but he refuses. -- The Vermillion and the Time Twins return to Ninjago at Yang's old Monastery of Airjitzu. The Vermillion general releases "her children," which are small snakes, and they form into armor, turning into the warriors. The Vermillion make plans to find the Time Blades. Meanwhile at the X-Cave, the security cams at the Monastery pick up footage of the Twins. The Ninja partner up, and make their way there. At the Monastery, the Twins are devising a way to find the Slow Motion Time Blade. . . in the Lost City of Ouroboros. Serpentine City (E4) At the Airjitzu Monastery, Acronix tells the Vermillion of the location of the Slow-Mo Blade. To the side, two Vermillion plan to betray the Time Twins to restore the Vermillion to their former glory. Soon after they are gone, the Ninja arrive and find one of the maps that leads to the Time Blades. They find an X on the map that leads to Ouroboros, and they head there. There, the Time Twins and Vermillion arrive. With the Time Blades, Acronix fights off the Serpentine that reside there. They claim the city, and the rest of the snakes evacuate. At this time, the Ninja arrive to stop them from taking the Time Blade. Krux uses the Pause Blade to freeze them in time. He wishes to leave them frozen forever, but Acronix warns him that if he keeps time paused for too long, the timeline will fight back, and a massive amount of energy will be emitted, causing time to reset. That same thing occurs, and Krux is knocked back. They instruct the Vermillion to attack, and they fight. The Ninja appear to be winning, but the Twins use the Time Blades to fight as well. Lloyd however, takes control over the Pause Blade, and finds out that when you call out the function of the Blade, it works. It malfunctions, and time resets, causing him to drop it. The Time Twins escape, but the Ninja still have a map to the final Time Blade. Blade Map (E5) The Time Twins and their army return to the Monastery of Airjitzu to find one of their maps missing. General Machia says that the Ninja stole it, and she knows how they can find them. Meanwhile at the Samurai X-Cave, the Ninja have stolen one of the Vermillion eggs to study. Close by, Nya is once again trying to convince Kai to tell their secret, but he refuses yet again. She claims that it is his responsibility to let them know, but Kai still has none of it. They argue, and they get into a fight. In the commotion, they break open the Vermillion egg, scattering several snakes out onto the ground. The snakes make their way to a bike, and possess it. It runs over Kai, then keeps moving towards him. They find out that he is being chased by these snakes because Kai is the one with the map, and that each smaller snake is being controlled by some hive-mind. Meanwhile, General Machia is instructing the snakes to steal the map. She sees their location, and informs the Time Twins. Suddenly, two other Vermillion ambush the Time Twins, and hold them hostage. They fight, and reveal that the Vermillion are born to follow the man who possesses the Time Blades. The warriors steal the Blades, and gain control of the army. The Twins are hurt, and Acronix is unconscious. The Vermillion make plans to find the fourth and final Time Blade, and then they will rule Ninjago. Back at the X-Cave, Nya apologizes for fighting with Kai. She recalls that in these types of fights, their parents always knew what to say. . . But they've been gone for years. Kai remarks that now they ''must be the responsible ones... 'Samurai (E6)' Outside of the Samurai X Cave, the Ninja are discussing what to do with the Time Twins. They know where they're base is, so they might as well end it now. The main Ninja head there, using their newly acquired Elemental Dragons. Behind the Cave, Rune is holding a samurai mask and walks away with it. Meanwhile, the Vermillion have defeated the Time Twins, and have left them powerless. Machia orders them to be killed when the Ninja arrive. The Ninja dismount from their dragons, and united, are confident that they can defeat the army. The snakes however, unite the power of the three Time Blades, which causes a massive explosion. Acronix reveals that the Vermillion closest to the explosion have been destroyed, and the Ninja are hurt. Suddenly, a mysterious new Samurai X appears and saves the Ninja from the Twins. They retreat, and the Ninja wonder about the samurai's identity. Nya gets steamed because the Samurai has stolen her armor. The Samurai ignores the question, and says that in due time they will know, and leaves. 'Lighthouse Escape (E7)' The Ninja meet back at the X-Cave to tell Wu about what happened. They say that they tried combining the Time Blades, which caused all of the snakes to be destroyed. They also tell about the Samurai who scared away the Time Twins. The others have a hard time believing that the Blades were destroyed, but realize that they might as well find the last Time Blade just in case. They check the map and find that it is on a small island off the coast, and they get ready to head there now. Acronix and Krux are at that island, and Acronix sends Krux away on a mission. At this time, the Ninja arrive and meet Acronix. Acronix duels with Kai, but it knocked out by Lloyd. Cole and Lloyd enter the lighthouse, and Lloyd is apprehended by Acronix. Cole goes onward while the other two fight, and Cole goes upstairs to find it. They enter the upstairs and are unable to find the Time Blade. Acronix reappears, and Cole and him battle, but Cole is knocked out the window. He hangs there, and notices that the Time Blade resides at the top of the tower. He reaches it, and finds the Reversal Blade. He activates it, and reverses time to when they first entered the lighthouse. Now with the Blade, the Ninja return to the ship. Meanwhile, in the swamp far away, Krux arrives at an old blacksmiths and appeals to a lava monster. He asks for his help. The monster understands that he has arrived to take his powers. . . and his wife's powers. 'Fusion (E8) ''' Krux asks the monster for new versions of the Pause, Slow-Mo, and Fast Forward Blades, and the monster says that that is a very big command. The monster's wife arrives and asks what's happening. Krux tells them that as a reward, he will grant the two of them freedom. The monster transforms into a human with black spikey hair, and reveals that the only way to free them is remove the Time Swords from the top of the roof. The two blacksmiths forge the Time Blades grudgingly, and hand them to Krux. He removes the Time Swords, freeing the couple, and Krux leaves. The couple celebrates. Ray and Maya are overjoyed at their freedom, but wonder what has happened to their family? Acronix is now finally back in control of the Vermillion, when the new Samurai X shows up. The Vermillion army attacks the Samurai, and he is defeated. The Vermillion form a massive hand, but the Samurai destroys it. The Samurai is powerful, claiming that it's all in the suit. The Vermillion attempt to steal his suit, and tie him up. . . Meanwhile at the Samurai X-Cave, the Ninja are learning from Cole. He begins his lesson on creating Fusion Dragons. He demonstrates by creating his Ghost-Earth Fusion Dragon. Kai and Jay are up next, and they fuse their power to create a Fire-Lightning Fusion Dragon. Kai is exhilarated by the power, and immediately tries to preform the same feet with Nya. When they make the attempt, there is an explosion . . . Ninja Parents (E9) '' Picking up where the previous episode left off, Nya and Kai have failed at creating a Fusion Dragon. The siblings are unconscious, and Zane detects no heartbeat or sign of Elemental Power within either of them... A few minutes earlier, Ray and Maya are trying to make their way to Ninjago City, when they see an explosion off in the distance. Maya uses Elemental Power to create a blue dragon, and the two set off to find the source of the explosion. They arrive to the Ninja, and reveal themselves to be Ray and Maya, Masters of Fire and Water. Wu notices immediately that they are in fact Kai and Nya's parents! The others reveal that their children are out of commission, and the parents immediately help them out. They have a family reunion, and their parents reveal that they were in time prison, put there by their friends the Time Twins. The couple reveals that the only reason Krux agreed to free them is because they made them three more Time Blades. . . The Ninja realize now that the Twins have three Time Blades, and they only have one. The parents find out that the Ninja were attempting to create a Water-Fire Fusion Dragon, but to no avail. Ray says that they're arrival was perfectly timed it and he reveals a double sided Blade he calls the Fusion Blade. Meanwhile at the Vermillion's base, the Time Twins have all three Time Blades. They get into the next step of their plan, which is to create a massive Vermillion vehicle, made to travel through time. The Time Twins threaten Samurai X, and reveal his true identity, Flintlocke! Suddenly, Rune appears and points out that she knew Flintlocke was the Samurai all along, and that she was the one that gave him the helmet. She climbs on top of their building, and says that they messed with the wrong girl. ''Tick Tock (E10) Rune battles with the Vermillion in order to save Flintlocke, and they reveal that they became friends under Sensei Yang. Since the Time Twins have the Time Blades, all that remains for them to do is finish building the Iron Doom. Meanwhile with the Ninja, Kai and Nya hold the Fusion Blade. Ray instructs that both hold on to it, and fuse their powers through the blade because their power doesn't naturally work. However, there aren't any Fusion Blades for any other Elements, meaning Cole can't fuse with anyone else. Ray then noticed Jack holding the Time Blade, and Ray says that that is the very last one. Kai and Nya's parents reveal that they should be ecstatic that they own the Reversal Blade- as that is the most powerful of the four. This means that they actually have a chance to beat the Twins now. Just then, Rune arrives with Flintlocke and reveals the Samurai's Identity to the Ninja. Flintlocke reveals that ever since he was freed from Sensei Yang, he wanted to make things right, and do good. Flintlocke tells them that the Time Twins are trying to build something terrible, a hundred feet tall and made of snakes... Iron Doom (E11) After hearing this news, the Ninja realize that the final battle between the Time Twins is upon them. Nya and Zane make a fusion dragon, as well as Kai and Jay, and Cole and Lloyd do, and they set off. At the Time Twin's base, the machine is coming together quickly. The Ninja arrive, but Zane and Nya are hurt. Meanwhile, Acronix and Krux are plotting to trick the Ninja. They open a portal, and make the others think that the machine is there. The portal opens, and the Ninja enter the portal, thinking that it leads back in time. The Time Twins laugh at their foolery- they have gotten rid of the Ninja! They in fact, opened a realm portal, not a time portal, and marooned them somewhere else. Much later, the Iron Doom is coming along nicely, and they add the final parts when Samurai X, Jack, Zora, and Rune arrive. Krux pauses time and ties them up. In the Vermillion Realm, the Ninja arrive to find Vermillion stragglers from the main army. The Ninja meet the Chokun Trio, leaders of the realm. The Chokun Trio use their power of dance and singing to return the Ninja back to their own realm. Back in Ninjago, the Twins steal the Reversal Blade from Jack, and 100% complete the Iron Doom. Rune meanwhile is getting impatient as well as increasingly angry. The Time Twins board the Iron Doom, and get ready to finally go back in time to prevent their parents from being murdered. The Time is Now (E12) The Twins begin charging the Iron Doom, but realize that it may take a while. Rune is now growing increasingly impatient. Samurai X tells Rune about what happened to them as kids, and the reason they are going back in time. Meanwhile, Acronix and Krux break their promises to the Vermillion, and kill them. Just then, the remaining Ninja appear to find what Cole calls a "giant robot clock." Rune tries to tell the Ninja about the Time Twins' plans, but she is thrusted into the air by the Iron Doom. She is then thrust back onto the ground, and her spine is broken. The Ninja use their true potential to try and destroy the Iron Doom, but the machine can absorb the power. Cole then locks them in place by blocking them with a giant boulder. Nya instructs Jay to distract the mech while she and Kai do some last trick they have. While it's distracted, Kai and Nya use the Fusion Blade to create the perfect Fusion Dragon. As the siblings fuse their powers, Maya insists that she tell them a secret they have been keeping from them. . . She reveals that the two of they were friends with Acronix and Krux's parents. They were at their funeral, and that is where the two of them met. As twisted as it is, if they don't prevent the Twin's parent's deaths, then Ray and Maya will never meet, and Kai and Nya will never be born. This makes matters personal, and their parents lend a hand in creating the dragon. They fuse their powers, and the great Fire-Water Dragon is created. They only have a minute left to destroy the Iron Doom, but the Dragon damages it greatly. Acronix is killed in the mayhem, and Krux appeals to the Ninja's emotions. All he ever wanted was to create a timeline in which he and his brother were never scarred after that traumatic event, and the Ninja feel sorry for them Rune, with a broken spine, somehow gets up and says she knows exactly what to do. She instructs them to give her the four Time Blades so that she may go back in time. . . and kill the Time Twin's parents. She reveals that long ago, when they were fighting Morro, Kronos pulled her aside and revealed that she would have to give up her life to save the future of Ninjago. He says that when the Iron Doom falls, take the map, take the Blades, and sacrifice yourself to save the future. Kronos tells her to kill the parents, and restore the timeline. Rune reveals that she is the one who kills their parents, and she is the one that drops the map, that motivates the Twins to do this whole journey. Rune fades away through time, leaving Krux defeated. The deed is done, and the Ninja are forced to reconcile with Krux, due to everything he has done being a loop. The time for reconciling and forgetting. . . is now. Notes * The name "Splinter in Time" is referring to Rune herself, being that she was the final piece that fit everything together. Category:Dtnagliastudios Series Category:Seasons Category:Youtube series